How?
by Tokubetsu Rin
Summary: Hanataro gets to walk on a plank with his pirate comrades cheering his doom. While Karin peacefully slept on the shore until a pair of teal eyes was looking at her worried, that she decided to wake up.


A\N: Since I'm a bit lazy to start a chaptered story I'm just going to give you a oneshot or twoshot or whatever .

**_Disclaimer: i don't own bleach.  
_**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Staring at the open sea she can't help wondering how everything started. How the sea dragged her here. How she survived the most powerful storm she'd ever encountered. How she managed to robbed a city. How she struggled to trap a dragon. How she tried not to eat for days. How she learned to fight for her life. How she became a _pirate._ How she met a royalty along the way. It's funny really how her group spotted him lost in the forest staring at the sky hoping it would give him answers.

'_That's a lot of' How's''_ she mused to herself. Standing up she started dusting up her now wet clothes. She's been sitting by the shore for a long time now and the water is already in its high tide. Stretching her arms she looked back at the wonderful scenery before her. The sun setting with the sky filled with different colors. It's a pleasant sight always reminded her of _him._

She sighed "So it's that brat again?" she asked no one in particular. The wind answered her swaying her shiny black locks teasing her in some way. She sighed again not really sure what to do she told everyone she'll be back at dinner. But then again she's not the one who's always true to her words; removing her shoes she started walking feeling the hotness of the sand against her feet.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

She woke up at the soft nudging on her shoulder. Groaning she slowly opened her eyes only to be stunned at the concern planted on two teal ones that are looking at her.

"Are you okay?" it asked-I mean he asked too engrossed looking at his sea colored eyes to even think clearly.

"Yeah, Toush I'm fine I kinda-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence looking around. The sun is rising birds are chirping everywhere she can smell the scent of a simple morning.

"Slept.." she finished grinning sheepishly at him while awkwardly scratching her head. The other sighed crossing his arms while shaking his head disbelievingly his white hair moving softly.

"Your impossible Karin." He looked at her eyes filled with concern and amusement._' She's really unbelievable.' _He said to himself while looking at the serene face of the woman in front of him who's smiling contentedly. Unable to control his actions he trusts his hand to tuck some hair on her ear. Surprising them both, her cheeks pink suddenly at the simple action. He cursed himself for being careless about his emotions.

He cleared the tension away by coughing awkwardly then voicing out his intentions.

"The whole ship is waiting for you. Hanataro was almost murdered by your crew for letting you slipped from the whole night." He said with a hint of amusement. Her crew members are really loyal to her which earns his respect. They must've trusted her deeply for they all cared at her safety even if they knew that she capable of taking care of herself.

"Oh right! Hana-chan is really going to be mad!" before he could reply she dashed off at the small boat waiting for them.

"Oi! Your highness! get your butt moving or we'll never going to see Hana-chan alive!" she shouted rather irritatingly still not missing the sarcastic remark. He barked back.

"Stop calling me that! Be glad that I decided to come and get you up!" he ran up to her and they started rowing the small boat. Both with practiced strength and speed they made it to the ship in time.

Hanataro was already walking on the wooden plank eyes blindfolded. You could tell from afar that he's shaking lips pressed into a thin line while he tried not to shout. Karin smiled to herself '_oh Hana-chan, you really love trouble don't you?'_

_"_Oi! what's this fuss all about?" she shouted to her comrades. They all whipped their heads to her direction.

"Taicho! Where have you been?" one in the group shouted.

"Sorry fellas I kinda fell asleep on the shore." She grinned at them sheepishly. There's an echo of ooh's and aah's then some returning to their previous business some offering her food Hanataro already forgotten.

"Oh yes this'll be great! I'm hungry already!" she grabbed a bowl of soup Renji handed her and began making herself full.

Hitsugaya sighed as he watched their actions on the side; so far it has been two months since he's with them or rather two months since he was _captured_ by them. He couldn't help to be proud of himself he spent two months living with bandits and nothing bad actually happened. He had learned their life, their adventures and discoveries around the places they travelled. This is the life he wanted, to travel the sea, to have adventures, to be free. Not stuck in that stupid castle doing nothing.

'_Speaking of castle..I still have my wedding with Hinamori-san in three months, I wonder what's happening at home now..' _he sighed for the third time in the day he really have a lot of problems to think of but for now he had to relax.

Meanwhile…

"Uhm…hello? Is somebody there?" Hanataro tried to unfasten the rope that tied his wrist at his back but the action caused the plank to move. He cringed at the sound of the wood moving slightly up and down.

"Anybody? Can someone untie me now? Please?" he tried again hoping for a response. He heard Taicho shouted a while ago that means she's back so they should let him go now. He felt the wind brushed his hair he keeps his balance hoping not to fall.

_'Why did I not accept Hitsugaya-san's offer to come with him?!' _he ask himself not noticing the brown figure walking towards him. He was about to call again when he felt the breaking of wood.

A large splashing sound of water was heard.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

A\N: Please review! should I make it a two shot? Please tell me…


End file.
